


I may be damned, but at least I have you

by GoToGirl101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, The Walking Dead AU, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToGirl101/pseuds/GoToGirl101
Summary: Walking Dead AU. Kara, Alex, and J'onn were the A team of survival even with Alex convincing them not to kill the walkers. After all, her parents would find a cure, so in the end they were just sick people. However, things go south for them when their hopes that lied in Vancouver are proven to be for nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, the walking dead AU that's been in my head for a while. I hope you like it. There are no ships yet because I'm not sure whether or not to include them.

Kara fidgeted with her glasses; fidgeted being the right word because one can only “fix” their glasses a certain amount of times before it stops being acceptable. She took a deep breath and looked at the mirror one last time. She couldn’t believe it. She had cracked the right lens, and could only just barely see out of it.

“Ready, Kara?” Alex asked as she stuck her head in the bathroom, “We have to go. We already have all the supplies this place has to offer.”

“Yeah,” Kara sighed looking down at the sink her hands still holding onto the edges of it. She raised her hands to gesture at her glasses. “Unless you can fix these things.” Kara looked back up at Alex, almost hopefully.

Alex gave her a small smile before stepping into the bathroom. She took the glasses from Kara’s face. They were worn out and had the lens not yet broken they were still only being held together by tape in the middle and on the sides. They had seen better years, but everything in this world had. 

“I’m sure one of these days we’ll find another pair of glasses.” Alex said encouragingly, putting the glasses back on Kara’s face. “We’ll take the frame and pop in the lenses. Then once we get to Vancouver, my parents could probably fix it.”

“I look like piggy from Lord of the Flies.” Kara pouted.

Alex gave a halfhearted smile and lightly put her hand on Kara’s cheek to try and reassure her. “Piggy died. You won’t.”

Kara smiled. “Let’s go. J’onn is waiting.”

Kara and Alex knew there were no guarantees in this world, anymore. Life was up for grabs like flipping a coin and guessing that it lands on heads. Only the likelihood of living was less likely than landing on heads.  
XXX

It had been the three of them for quite some time. It was hard to put an exact time on it. Alex had guess seven months, Kara put it at five months, and J’onn was almost certain it was ten months. Not that it mattered. Time was too much of an enemy; passing too quickly when they needed daylight and passing dreadfully slow when they were trapped or suffering from nightmares. They hadn’t started together, but accidently found each other. 

J’onn had a family, two daughters and a wife, before the apocalypse happened. Sometimes he would still mumble their names in his sleep. The army had dragged him away from his office the day the plague began, leaving his wife and daughter behind. When he had escaped their clutches, he returned to his wife and daughters. Only they weren’t themselves anymore. They were walkers.

He could not bring himself to kill them like he had to so many walkers before. Instead he lured them to a house and tied them with chains. They wouldn’t kill again, but there was also no reason to kill them if someone was passing by.

Alex had been in National City with her parents when it happened. Everything was fine and then suddenly it wasn’t. Her parents being the scientist, were taken to a facility in order to find a cure. They begged and pleaded for their daughter to be allowed to go with them, but the general considered a distraction. So, he promised he’d send her to another safe facility. After all, they’d be dealing with the walking dead. Their daughter would be safer elsewhere.

She wasn’t. The town run by the army got overtaken by the walking dead. The sole survivors were Alex and Lucy Lane. She had been raised in a military family, but had been separated. They stuck together for a while until Lucy had to start heading toward Washington for her father and probably her sister while Alex had to go toward Vancouver for her parents. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity before parting ways.

Kara had lived in a town called Krypton with her cousin, Kal-El, his parents, her aunt, Astra, and her own parents. She remembered listening to the radio, and hearing the horrors. It hadn’t reached their town. They were too isolated. Maybe it would have hit them in months, but it happened sooner than expected with the simple reason of human fear. Panic of supplies, of infection, of distant relatives had lead people to slaughter each other, and then some of them became walkers.

Kal-El and Kara were told to flee with their Aunt Astra and Uncle Zod, who had been a general in the military. It had been, for lack of better words, fine. Until one day they were separated. A herd of walkers had them disperse. They had a meeting point set in the town they been the prior night, and Kara waited and waited but they didn’t come.  
XXXX

“Do you think they’ve come up with a cure yet, Alex?” Kara whispered one cold night where the three were snuggled together by the fire.

Alex sighed into Kara’s shoulder. “I don’t know. It’d be hard. They’d have to find a way to make it contagious, anyway, or airborne.”

“Contagious?” Kara’s eyebrows furrowed, “Like the flu?”

“Sure.” Alex yawned, “These people are sick.”

“That’s why we don’t kill them.” Kara whispered.

Alex nodded, “This is why we don’t kill them.”

“Get some shut eye you two.”  
XXXX

“If you had to pick between pot stickers or lasagna which would you choose?” Kara asked.

They were close to Vancouver. As in, two more weeks and they would be there. They would finally be able to sit down and take the shoes off their aching feet. Maybe even take a shower. They’d see Alex’s parents and help cure the world. Kara was bursting with joy.

Alex let out a small laugh. “Don’t get your hopes up. There is no guarantee that the facility will have either.”

Kara pouted, “I can dream.”

“I’d take lasagna.” J’onn replied still looking at the map.

Kara gasped, and pretended to look at J’onn like he had betrayed her.

Alex laughed. She felt lighter and lighter with each step they took. “I’m sure once my parents get the cure, pot stickers will be a thing again.”

“They better be.” Kara grinned at Alex, “If not I will hold you responsible, Alex Danvers.”

“Well, Zor-El,” Alex bumped her shoulder, “Maybe you could take some responsibility off if we make my famous hot chocolate.”

Kara tapped her chin. “Considered.”

J’onn shook his head with a playful smile on his lips. “What am I going to do with the two of you?”

“Once all is well, introduce us to your daughters.” Kara said with certainty. 

Alex nodded in agreement, “Then we’ll be able to find your cousin in the clutter of cured people.”

“Yeah!” Kara threw her hands in the air. “I can’t wait. I could run the rest of the way.”  
XXXX

First impressions had been an important thing when the world had been normal, but it was hard to look kind when you’d been out in the world by yourself for so long. However, even when the younger girl looked dirty with a sloppy ponytail, shirt covered in mud, and jeans torn beyond belief, Kara’s blue eyes still looked gentle almost innocent. No one was innocent in this world anymore, though.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Alex said holding her gun up at the younger girl’s face.

Kara hands trembled on her own gun. “Then don’t.”

They stood in the center of an old pharmacy. Kara had been waiting for Kal-El at the drug store like planned if things went south, but it had been more than a week since then. Alex had left Lucy over a month ago and was heading down the town, and figured she could pick up supplies, if there were any, at the drug store.

“I need supplies.” Alex said.

Kara slowly lowered her gun, “Take what you need and go.”

Alex lowered her gun. “You don’t meet very reasonable people these days.”

“It’s lonely when you can’t trust people.” Kara licked her lips, “I’m Kara by the way.”

“Alex.” She replied as she began to put things in her back pack. Kara leaned against the wall.

“If…if you’d like,” Kara took in an air of breath, “You can sleep here. You seem tired, and it’s safe here, for the most part.”

Alex stopped. She looked up at this girl, and really saw her. “It’s dangerous to offer that to strangers. Where’s your group, Kara?” She was young, and maybe not exactly fragile, but pretty close.

Kara’s lip trembled before she responded. “We got separated.”

Alex spent the night there. She had told her where she was headed and why. She wanted the girl to join her. She wanted to protect the innocence, the kindness she saw. She wanted to save this girl like her parents would save all these walkers. She didn't want to travel alone anymore.

“Kara?” Alex mumbled sleepily. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen.” Kara yawned.

“You seem younger.”

“I used to get told that all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
